Basic turn signal cancelling devices are generally known, and improvements to such devices may be found in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,617 as an example. Typical turn signal cancelling devices are activated by turn signal cancelling members which are attached to the motor vehicle steering wheels. The turn signal cancelling member engages the turn signal cancelling device as the steering wheel is returned from the signaled turned position to a straight ahead position, to cancel the turn signal by returning the turn signal activating lever to the neutral, centered position.
In some turn signal cancelling devices, it is possible that extra space in the design of the device allows for components of the device to return to a position that is several degrees from centered. In such situations, the cancelling member on the steering wheel might continue contacting components of the device once cancellation has occurred and cause damage to the device and/or create objectionable noises to the driver and passengers in the motor vehicle.
Additionally, it occurs that sometimes a driver of the motor vehicle will hold the turn signal activating lever in the signaled direction of the turn even as the steering wheel returns from the signaled turned position to the straight ahead position or neutral position. This can cause damage to the turn signal cancelling device as the cancelling member associated with the steering wheel engages the device to cancel the turn signal because the driver is preventing the turn signal activating lever, and therefore the turn signal cancelling device, from moving to the neutral position under the force applied thereto by the steering wheel cancelling member.
There is therefore a need for an improved turn signal self cancellation system which provides for return of components of a turn signal cancellation device to their proper centered position to eliminate unwanted interference with the cancelling member. There is further a need for an improved turn signal self cancellation system which reduces the likelihood of damage to the turn signal cancellation device upon the driver holding the turn signal activating lever in the signaled direction. The present disclosure is directed toward devices which meet these needs.